DES RETROUVAILLES MOUVEMENTEES
by pavarotti62
Summary: Parce que je l'aime malgrés l'abscence. ca fait un an et je le retrouve, il m'avait dit , " tu restes mon meilleur ami quoi qu'il en soit , peut étre q'un jour ...K " et si c'était le bon jour... Il y aura peut etre un rated M mais je le précisrais au début du chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**DES RETROUVAILLES MOUVEMENTEES **

**Parce que je l'aime toujours malgré l'absence.**

Mr Schuester et Melle Pittsburry allaient enfin se marier, et pas n'importe quel mariage, pour l'occasion ils avaient réservé un grand manoir, avec un nombre de chambre incalculable, et pour chacun des invités, j'avais reçu le faire part il y a un mois, j'avais peur de ce que celui-ci contenait, écrit sur un papier très ancien et très chic, et étrangement ressemblant à celui que mon petit ami, enfin ex-petit ami m'avait dessiner à l'époque pour nous, quand nous faisons des projets. Kurt et moi, enfin Kurt surtout, avait rompu il y a un an, à cause de moi, je n'avais pas supporté l'éloignement de Kurt à New York et allant de disputes en disputes, Kurt m'avait dit :

Blaine ca suffit, stop j'en peux plus, je t'aime mais on se fait du mal, tu ne supportes plus mon travail, mes collègues, tu es jaloux et sans raison aucune, alors on va s'arrêter là. Au revoir, Je t'aime mais je ne veux plus vivre comme ça.

Il avait claqué la porte comme ça, me laissant seul avec mes remords et mes larmes, je ne lui en voulais mémé pas, je l'avais cherché, j'avais bien essayé de me faire pardonner mais il avait repoussé mes appels, et même Rachel ne l'avait pas fait changé d'avis, mon dernier SMS d'espoir avait été envoyé il y a six mois, mais resté sans réponse, j'avais fini par abandonné, mais je continuais à l'aimais en silence, bref j'arrivais dans le manoir et trouva Emma dans la salle de réception toute paniquée. Et bien entendu mon passé me frappa au visage comme une claque qu'on n'attendait pas.

Melle Pittsbury, bonjour, et félicitation fit-je

Blaine, (me serrant dans ses bras), enfin, j'attendais Kurt pour son avis sur la décoration, si il y en un qui m'aider c'est bien lui, je me rappelle du mariage de son père, c'était sublime. Fit Emma.

Je suis désolé Madame, mais Kurt et moi on a rompu il y a un an. Fis-je les larmes me montant au visage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il devient, je n'ai plus de nouvelle.

Oh je suis profondément navrée, Blaine, je l'ignorais. Fit Emma.

Personne n'est au courant sauf Finn et Rachel, je suis retourné chez mes parents après ça, je suppose que maintenant tout le monde doit le savoir, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de les affronter, je suis la cause de cette rupture. Mais c'est votre mariage et c'est censé être un jour gai, et là je plombe l'ambiance. Mr Schuster est là ? fis-je pour changer de sujet.

Dans le salon avec les autres, ils sont déjà presque tous là, file je vais me débrouillée toute seule. Fis Emma.

Je me rendais dans le salon, et pris une grande inspiration avant de rentrer dans la salle, je vis Sam, Mercedes, Sugar, Marley, Puck, son frère Jake, Ryder, Finn, Rachel et Brody, visiblement ces deux là c'était bien intégré, et Finn était passé à autre chose vu la fille qui lui tenait le bras, Quinn était là aussi avec une petit fille à son bras, Beth avait grandi et elle ressemblait à sa mère, J'entrepris d'entrer quand une main se posa sur mon épaule, c'était Mike, accompagné de Tina. Je remarquais le ventre arrondi de cette dernière, elle était radieuse et la grossesse la rendait heureuse ca se voyait, après un bref bonjour, nous entrons dans le salon, tous se saluèrent et Mr Schuester nous montra nos chambres. Le mariage était sur trois jours, on était ensemble à nouveau. Tous ensemble ou presque je n'avais pas vu Kurt, peut être ne viendrais t'il pas, peut être avait il définitivement coupé les ponts avec tout le monde. Je sorti dans le parc du manoir, et m'essayais à un banc, pensif.

eh salut rêveur ! fis une voix derrière moi.

Bonjour, Fis-je au jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas.

Vous êtes invité au mariage aussi. Fit-il

Oui, je les connais depuis longtemps, et vous ? fis-je

Oui, mais je n'en connais aucun j'accompagne quelqu'un. Me répondit –il. Vous aviez l'air dans vos pensées ? me demanda-t-il.

Oui je pensais à quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, j'appréhende son retour.

Une vieille histoire d'amour, je suppose. Continua le jeune homme.

Oui et vous, vous accompagné qui ? je connais surement fis je avant d'être coupé par une voix qui m'appelle dans le parc

Blaine, tu es là je te cherche partout, tu peux venir deux secondes, je voudrais te dire un truc. Fit Rachel.

Blaine, Blaine Anderson ? fit-il étonné.

Zut trop tard fit Rachel.

Oui, mais comment connaissait vous mon nom. Demandais-je.

Je présente Nael, Nael Storm, je suis le fiancé de Kurt Hummel, vous savez qui c'est Non. Me fit –il sur un ton un peu trop fier à mon goût.

Nael ! bravo pour le tact. Fit Rachel.

Je restais immobile, incapable de bouger, les jambes en coton, il avait donc refait sa vie, il avait un autre petit ami, je n'en revenais pas. Voilà pourquoi ce silence. Je sentais les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je m'enfuis en courant, bousculant quelqu'un sur mon passage, je montais à l'étage, et m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas envie de rester, j'aurais voulu fuir, mais pour les mariés je ne pouvais pas. Je regardais par la fenêtre, et je vis Rachel s'agitait sur ce mec, je l'analysais de loin, il était quelconque, rien a voir avec le genre de type qu'aimait Kurt, alors pourquoi, sa beauté ? Non, il était mignon, mais sans plus. Son gout pour la mode ? visiblement non ! Il était vêtu d'un jean simple et d'une chemise basic, même pas de nœuds paillon, Kurt avait toujours été accroc aux nœuds papillon. Non vraiment je ne voyais pas. Mais je voyais Rachel regardais dans une autre direction, et c'est là que je cru tomber dans les pommes, je le vis lui, il s'approchait de Rachel, la démarche toujours aussi délicate, vêtu d'un slim noir, et d'une chemise noire et blanche, nœuds papillon assorti ca va de soi, des docs Martens montantes blanches, et cet éternel sourire qu'il n'offrait qu'à Rachel. Il la serra dans ses bras, puis se retourna je l'avais face à moi, de ma fenêtre j'avais la vision la plus belle de ma journée. Il n'était qu'a un mètre de moi, j'ouvrais la fenêtre, histoire d'entendre la conversation.

Rachel, tu es là depuis combien de temps. Fit Kurt.

Je viens d'arriver, les autres aussi sont là, dans le salon. Répondit Rachel.

Où es Brody. Demanda Kurt.

Dans la chambre, il se repose. Kurt (prenant son bras pour l'éloigné de ce type) il faut que tu le sache, Nael à fait la connaissance de Blaine. Fit Rachel.

QUOI ! tu as parlé avec Blaine ? et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit. Fit Kurt un peu trop fort en se retournant vers Nael.

Rien mon cœur (beurk !) Je lui ai juste dis que j'étais ton fiancé.

On n'est pas fiancé ! (oh ! voilà qui est intéressant), je te préviens Nael, à New York c'est différent, là ce sont mes amis, et tu as intérêt à te tenir correctement. Je te connais bien pour savoir que tu es d'un caractère assez provocant quand ca tourna pas comme tu le voudrais, mais pas ici. Fit Kurt sur la défensive.

Et tu te calme, (le ton venait de monter) c'est le nom de Blaine qui te met dans cet état. Je suis ton petit ami, alors qu'il s'approche un peu trop et il va faire connaissance avec mon poing. Fit Nael.

Rachel laisse nous fit Kurt

Tu es sur ? fit Rachel.

Oui (d'un ton sec), (Rachel s'éloigna), écoute moi Nael, tu ne peux pas utilisa la force à chaque fois, que ce soit avec moi ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, si tu les touches, je te quitterai et ce définitivement. Je n'aurais jamais du t'emmener avec moi fit Kurt en tournant le dos à Nael.

Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé partir seul, mais tu rêves là, tu es à moi, et à personne d'autre, regarde moi, Kurt, (ne bougeant pas) Kurt Hummel, retourne toi fit Nael fermement.

Ne bougeant pas Nael retourna Kurt lui-même, assez brusquement, à ce moment là j'aurais voulu sauté par la fenêtre et lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, non mais pour qui se prend t'il.

lâche moi tu me fais mal, je vais dans la chambre, je vais dormir un peu, le voyage à été long. On se verra plus tard, fit Kurt.

C'est ça oui, je vais faire un tour au bar et je te rejoins fit Nael.

Kurt s'éloigna et rentra dans le manoir, je regardais une dernière fois par la fenêtre, et vis Nael partir à son tour, une chose était sure, je ne l'aimais pas du tout. J'entendis des pleurs dans le couloir, je regardais par l'œil de la porte et vis Kurt appuyer au mur assis par terre en larme, la chambre était juste en face de la mienne, je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça sans rien faire. J'entrepris de sortir le voir mais Kurt entra dans la chambre, j'attendais un peu, regardais son dernière message, que j'avais gardé sur mon portable pendant tout ce temps comme un message d'espoir « tu reste mon meilleur ami quoi qu'il en soit, peut être qu'un jour…K. » et si c'était ce jour, je me décidais, je sorti doucement, et poussais la porte que Kurt avait mal fermé, je l'entrouvrais légèrement, je vis Kurt torse nu, dos à moi, mais ce ne fut pas une vision sublime que j'avais, le dos de Kurt était parsemé de bleus certains anciens d'autre plus récents, je connaissais ce genre de bleus, j'avais eu les mêmes quand mon père me battait en étant petit. Je ne pouvais pas rester de glace, j'entrais cette fois sans ménagement.

Kurt, (se retournant) depuis quand Nael te bat ?

Blaine ! fit Kurt.

_**Premier chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, comment Kurt va réagir, comment vont t'il gérer la situation sans cause de tort au mariage, et que va faire Blaine…**_

**Bonne lecture et laissez vos réviews….**


	2. Chapter 2

**DOUTES ET BESOIN **

Kurt ! depuis combien de temps Nael te bats… fis je

Blaine …. Répondit-il surpris en attrapant un pull pour se couvrir. ou se cacher.

Inutile de cacher les marques elles sont trop grosses pour ne pas les voir, alors, depuis quand ? fit-je à nouveau.

En quoi ca te concerne et que fais tu ici. Répondit Kurt en me tournant le dos.

Un silence s'installa, et Blaine ferma la porte derrière lui, il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair, tant qu'au sujet de leur histoire que celle que Kurt vivait avec Nael. Dans la chambre voisine Rachel se démenait avec ses robes.

Rachel arrête de t'énerver sur ces robes, si tu ne sais pas laquelle mettre pourquoi en avoir pris autant. Fit Brody.

Parce que je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur le moment, je me suis dis qu'en arrivant ici et en voyant le décor cela changerai mais rien n'y fait. Fit Rachel en soupirant.

Va voir Kurt, il va t'aider, si il y en un qui peux le faire c'est bien lui fit Brody.

Mais oui tu as raison, j'arrive. Merci je t'aime fit Rachel en embrassant Brody.

Brody aimait Rachel et elle avait réussi à oublier Finn sans trop de mal, elle avait gardé son coté un peu folle et très vivante, elle entra dans la chambre de Kurt ans même frapper ni se poser de question.

Kurt, SOS, je n'arrive pas à choisir ma …oh pardon ! je dérange. Blaine, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? fis Rachel.

C'est ce que je viens de lui demander mais il ne veut pas me répondre apparemment fis Kurt en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Toi non plus tu ne m'as pas répondu. Est-ce que Rachel est au courant ? demanda Blaine.

Au courant de quoi, Kurt, de quoi il parle, qu'est ce qu'il sait que je ne sais pas, alors que ca fait un an que vous ne vous êtes pas vu. Fit Rachel en s'asseyant au coté de son meilleur ami.

Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Fit Kurt en regardant Blaine dans les yeux.

Mais bien sur. Kurt tu te souviens au lycée, David Karovski, ce te rappelle pas quelque chose, fit Blaine en touchant là ou il savait que ca ferait mal.

Mais de quoi je me mêle, ca fait un an que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi, et tu arrives comme Zorro. Tu crois que c'est aussi simple fit Kurt en criant sur Blaine.

Et tu n'élève pas la voix sur moi, c'est Nael qui te tape dessus pas, moi. Et je m'excuse mais c'est toi qui est parti je te rappelle. Moi je t'aimais et je t'…

Kurt, Nael te frappe ? fit Rachel étonnée, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit. Kurt c'est moi, ta meilleure amie, on vit ensemble et je n'ai rien vu ? comment c'est possible ?

Brody est au courant, du moins pour la première fois, il l'en a empêché et Nael lui avait promis qu'il arrêterai mais il n'en a rien fait. Il le fait seulement quand on est à deux. Je vous en prie ne dites rien. C'est le mariage de Mr Schuester, alors pas aujourd'hui.

Viens avec moi, Fit Rachel en prenant Kurt par la main.

Où ça ? fit Kurt surpris.

DANS MA CHAMBRE ! Kurt Hummel maintenant ! toi aussi Blaine, suis nous.

Blaine suivi sans le moindre mot, et Kurt lui n'eu pas le choix Rachel entra comme une furie dans sa chambre, comment Brody avait il pu lui cacher cela, il s'agissait de Kurt, son Kurt, son meilleur ami, son frère, rien ne pouvait plus la blesser que de savoir que Kurt allait mal.

Rachel, Kurt, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe. Fit Brody, qui sorti de la salle de bain en boxer, Blaine le fixa, il avoua qu'il était beau, musclé juste comme il fallait.

Blaine il est on ne peux plus hétéro, alors baisse les yeux, je sais qu'il est canon, mais il est à moi. D'ailleurs mon cœur,(en regardant Brody), tu attendais quoi pour me dire que Kurt avait des soucis avec Nael. Fit Rachel.

De quoi tu parles ? fit Brody semblant ne pas comprendre.

Elle sait Brody fit Kurt en baissant les yeux.

Nael à recommencé, je vais le tuer je lui avais dit que si il recommençait, ca irai mal, fit Brody.

Non ca c'est à moi de le faire, fit Blaine.

Ce n'est pas si grave, et puis on a un mariage à célébrer.

PAS GRAVE ! Tu te fous de moi, montre leur les marques vas y, je les ai vu, ce n'est pas juste une fois Kurt, tu mens à qui tu veux mais pas à moi, c'est moi je te signale, Blaine, tu te souviens l'homme de ta vie, tu disais, et puis merde j'en ai marre, marre de souffrir.

Rachel regardait Blaine se défouler, Brody n'en revenait pas, et Kurt s'était figé, Blaine continuais son monologue.

Marre de continuer à aimer à sens unique, marre de vouloir te prendre dans mes bras sans le pouvoir, je t'aime Kurt, je t'aime toujours et j'en crève. Et encore maintenant que je sais ce qu'il te fait subir, j'ai failli me taire, pensant que tu étais heureux, mais là c'est trop, je t'aime. (Blaine s'était radoucis et s'était approché de Kurt qui pleurait)

Rachel et Brody s'éclipsèrent dans la salle de bain, Kurt regarda Rachel partirent, essuya ses larmes, et lui glissa avant qu'elle ne ferma la porte « la robe blanche Rachel c'est pour la mariée, met la bleue » Rachel esquissa un sourire, « et Brody la cravate bleue assortie »

Blaine le regardait droit dans les yeux, il était envouté par son regard.

Blaine il faut qu'on parle je crois…fit Kurt en fixant Blaine.

Non j'ai mieux à faire fit Blaine.

Blaine posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kurt, d'abord un instinct de recul pris Kurt, puis il attrapa Blaine avec une passion dévorante, dieu que ses baisers lui avait manqué. Kurt eu un feu d'artifice dans les yeux quand il se détacha de Blaine essoufflé, Rachel et Brody avaient entrouvert la porte et avaient sourient.

Kurt je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, tu as juste un mot à dire, et je te jure qu'il ne te touchera plus. Fit Blaine

Je ne sais pas, Blaine. C'est soudain. Je suis un peu perdu là. Fit Kurt.

Juste une chose alors, est ce que tu m'aimes toujours. Demanda Blaine.

Kurt se leva, et regarda par la fenêtre, Blaine savait qu'il fallait être patient. Il attendit sans le brusquer. En réponse à sa question, Kurt se retourna et sorti de sa poche, un bague, celle que Blaine lui avait offerte lors de leur dernière St Valentin.

elle ne m'a jamais quitté, oui Blaine je t'aime toujours mais.

Mais rien, on va prendre notre temps, mais je ne te quitterai plus, pas cette fois, et je ne te laisserai pas filer.

Kurt esquissa un sourire, quand son portable se mit à sonner, Blaine reconnu la sonnerie « teenage dream » et oui ca non plus je ne l'ai pas changé lui dit Kurt avant de répondre.

Kurt c'est Nael tu es où ?

Avec Rachel, problème de robe. Je te rejoins au mariage, je l'aide à s'habiller. Fit Kurt.

J'ai envie d'un câlin fit Nael.

non désolé, j'aurais pas temps. Fit Kurt, une peur dans la voix. Blaine se rapprocha et mis sa main sur les épaules de Kurt.

Tu rappliques ici et tout de suite, j'arrive. Fit Nael.

Kurt jeta son portable sur le lit, et voulu sortir en courant, Blaine le retenu par le bras.

il arrive ici, Blaine, lâche moi, je ne veux pas que tu assiste à ça. Fit Kurt.

Si justement, fit Brody, qui sorti de la salle de bain suivi de Rachel.

Brody et moi on va lui faire passer l'envie de te taper dessus, et ensuite il quittera ce manoir, il n'a rien à faire a ce mariage. Tu es avec moi Brody ? demanda Blaine.

Avec joie, Rachel laisse nous entre mecs, on va s'en occupé. Fit Brody en embrassant Rachel.

Kurt, je t'aime, il faut que tu le quittes fit Rachel en serrant contre elle Kurt.

Merci, Rachel, ca va aller, mieux maintenant. Fit Kurt en serrant la main de Blaine.

Blaine fut agréablement surpris de sentir la main de Kurt dans la sienne, et serra à son tour comme pour mieux le retenir.

il arrive, Blaine on peut aussi laisser passer le mariage. fit Kurt inquiet.

NON ! il faut qu'il s'en aille. Et puis tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais toujours alors je vais me battre pour toi. Fit Blaine en embrassant Kurt.

Va dans la salle de bain et attend qu'on a fini. Fit Brody.

Kurt s'executa, et attendit dans la salle de bain en faisant les cents pas. Il s'arrêta net quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

Kurt c'est moi Nael ouvre moi s'il te plait.

Bonjour Nael fit Brody en ouvrant la porte, Kurt est dans la salle de bain, entre voyons. Fit Brody en fermant à clef.

Salut, tu te souviens de moi, fit Blaine en se levant et en le plaquant à la porte. …..

**Deuxième chapitre BOUCLE**

**Blaine va lâcher un an de souffrance sur Nael, que va faire Kurt d'après vous, …..**

Laissez vos réviews…..


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour Nael fit Brody en ouvrant la porte, Kurt est dans la salle de bain, entre voyons. Fit Brody en fermant à clef.

Salut, tu te souviens de moi, fit Blaine en se levant et en le plaquant à la porte. …..

Mais ca va pas bien chez toi, lâche moi, Brody, fais quelque chose, il est complètement cinglé ce type ! fit Nael

désolé, tu te débrouilles, tu aurais du réfléchir avant de lever la main sur Kurt. Tu as trouvé plus jaloux que toi on dirait. Fit Brody.

Lâche-moi, fit Nael en poussant très fort Blaine qui tomba par terre, tu es jaloux mais dis moi tu étais où pendant un an, toi qui prétend être amoureux, si tu l'avais été, tu n'aurais pas abandonné aussi vite, moi aussi, Kurt m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas, mais je suis resté parce qu'il était au plus mal, et si je n'étais pas passé par ce pont ce soir là, quand il s'est jeté par-dessus bord, Kurt ne serait plus de ce monde. dis lui toi Brody fit Nael.

Rachel m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé, et ce n'avait rien à voir avec Blaine, c'était pour une audition ratée pour entrer à Nyada. En tout cas ca n'excuse pas ton geste, Kurt n'es pas un punching ball fit Brody.

Ca n'avait rien à voir avec l'audition, mais bel et bien avec toi, mais il a préféré cacher la réelle raison à Rachel pour ne pas l'inquiéter. C'était un 10 décembre, cette date te dit quelque chose ? demanda Nael en regardant Blaine.

C'est la date de notre séparation fit Blaine en se retournant vers Brody.

Pendant ce temps Kurt qui était dans la salle de bain, s'était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, se remémorant cette soirée du 10 Décembre.

**FLASH BACK**

_je n'ai plus rien, j'ai foiré Nyada, j'ai perdu Blaine, Rachel est avec Brody, et moi je me retrouve seul, plus rien n'a de sens, je suis complètement nul, je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici, je pensais que New York était pour moi, mais non, je n'ai pas l'envergure d'une star, à quoi bon continuer, comme j'aimerai que tu sois là, un an, un an sans nouvelle de toi, c'est trop loin tout ça, tu as du m'oublier, je n'aurai pas du te laisser, tout est de ma faute fit Kurt en passant par-dessus la rambarde. Ne pas réfléchir, ca sert à rien, plus rien ne sert à rien. Fit Kurt en sautant. _

_NON ! et merde ! mais il n'est pas bien ce type, fit un type en freinant d'un coup sec voyant Kurt sauté._

_Nael ôta ses chaussures et sauta à son tour pour le ramener sur la berge, Kurt ne bougeait plus, frigorifier, l'eau était gelée en ce mois de décembre, il le ramena sur la berge et le mis dans sa voiture, poussa le chauffage a fond et l'emmena à l'hôpital le plus proche. Il resta un bon moment dans la salle d'attente, puis l'infirmier vint le voir._

_comment il va ? fit le jeune homme._

_Il a quelques engelures au bout des doigts mais ca va aller, il a la chance de vous trouvé sur son chemin, il a de la famille ? fit le docteur._

_Je l'ignore, il avait laissé son blouson par terre avant de sauter, son portable est peut être dedans ? fit le jeune homme en tendant le blouson à l'infirmier. _

_Laisser moi regarder, il y a au moins une dizaine de message, surement sa petite amie, je vais la rappeler._

_En effet Rachel avait appelé à l'instant même où elle avait su pour l'audition, inquiète de la réaction de son meilleur ami._

_Kurt c'est Rachel, j'en suis à mon dixième message, j'ai su pour Nyada, rappelle moi je suis super inquiète… fit le message._

_L'infirmier fit le rappel de numéro et Rachel décrocha presque instantanément. _

_allo Kurt, enfin ca fait une heure que je te chercher partout. Tu es où ? fit Rachel paniquée._

_Allo, bonjour Mademoiselle. Fit l'infirmier._

_Vous n'êtes pas Kurt ? qui êtes-vous ? demanda Rachel._

_Je suis l'infirmier des urgences, on nous a amené votre petit ami. Pourriez-vous venir. Demanda l'infirmier._

_Les urgences ? au mon dieu j'arrive. Fit Rachel en raccrochant._

_Rachel arriva très vite et tomba nez à nez avec Nael. _

_bonsoir, je suis Nael, c'est moi qui ai sorti votre fiancé de l'eau, il a sauté du pont Wickery fit Nael._

_Du pont ? saut ?, mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? merci, vraiment je vous dois beaucoup. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, oh si, venez manger à la maison des que Kurt ira mieux. Fit Rachel._

_Merci j'apprécie votre geste, votre copain aura besoin de soutien, je crois qu'il va vouloir rester avec vous plutôt dis Nael._

_Kurt n'est pas mon copain, en fin si mais pas comme on le pense, c'est comme mon frère, il est gay. Et je suis sur qu'il voudra vous remercier pour votre geste._

_Merci, j'accepte alors, vous devriez aller le voir. Tenez voici mon numéro. Appeler moi. Fit Nael en quittant l'hôpital_.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

Voilà comment leur histoire avait commencé. Kurt se remémora ce soir là, il devait la vie à Nael, même si elle avait changé depuis ce jour là, il lui était redevable au moins de cela.

Blaine regardais Nael avec une pointe de jalousie, mais il devait accepter le fait que ce dernier avait sauvé la vie de Kurt, alors que lui n''était pas là.

tu crois que ce te donne le droit de le frapper, fit Brody voyant que Blaine avait cessé de parler.

Non, et je suis entrain de me soigner pour cela, Kurt et moi suivons une thérapie, on a trouvé un centre de soin pour cela, j'allais lui annoncé que j'y entré en rentrant pour m'y soigner, pour notre couple. Ecoute Brody, je sais ce qu'ai j'ai fait, mais je ne veux plus lui faire de mal. Crois-moi. Fit Nael.

Ben voyons fit Blaine.

C'est à ce moment que Kurt sorti de la sale de bain.

ca suffit, stop je ne suis pas une marionnette, alors vous allez descendre au salon, et me laisser seul, je vous rejoindrai plus tard, là on a un mariage et je ne veux pas me rependre la tête, on en reparlera plus tard Brody sors les d'ici. Fit Kurt

Mais Kurt, on avait…..fit Blaine.

Non Blaine, pas maintenant, j'ai besoin de temps. Tu ne peux pas revenir comme cela après un an comme si rien ne s'était passé, et toi Nael, tu as été trop loin cette fois, et même si tu acceptes de te soigner, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir continuer comme cela. fit Kurt en ouvrant la porte de la chambre et en regardant Brody.

Kurt ca va ? fit Rachel qui était restée dehors tout ce temps.

Oui, ils vont au salon, on les rejoindra après, tu viens on a une robe à essayer. On n'a plus que vingt minutes. Fit Kurt en prenant Rachel par la main.

J'arrive, à tout à l'heure Brody, fit Rachel en embrassant ce dernier.

OK, fais moi plaisir, parle avec Kurt. Il n'est pas très bien, même sil il dit le contraire. Fit Blaine en sortant à l'oreille de Rachel.

Je le ferai, mais laisse Nael tranquille pour le moment, pas de scandale. Fit Rachel en fermant la porte.

Kurt fila dans la salle de bain.

bon cette robe, on l'essaie. Fit Kurt.

Kurt ? …. Regarde-moi. Fit Rachel.

Non pas un mot, pas maintenant, je ne veux pas en parler… fit Kurt esquivant le sujet.

Pourtant on va le faire quand même, vient t'assoir. Fit Rachel

Nael descendît au bar, et Blaine alla dans sa chambre avec Brody, attendant que Kurt et Rachel sortent de la chambre…

**Chapitre 3 BOUCLE, que va faire Rachel pour remonter le moral de Kurt. Et que va donner comme conseil Brody à Blaine, qui va être l élu du cœur de Kurt ? Laissez vos reviews et bonne lecture.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt regarda Rachel avec un regard suppliant mais rien n'y fait, il savait qu'il n'y échapperai pas. Il finit par céder et s'asseyais sur le lit avec elle.

Rachel je sais ce que tu penses, mais je ne pensais pas que Blaine viendrait, et Nael a insisté pour m'accompagner.

Il ne s'agit pas de Blaine ni de Nael, mais de toi, toi Kurt, tu sais le jeune homme qui me disait tout sans tabou, qui savait remonter la pente, qui était sur de lui, qui ne se laisserai jamais faire après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Je ne le reconnais plus, il est passé où ce jeune homme. Mon meilleur ami.

Pour seule réponse Kurt s'effondra en larme dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Il lui fallut du temps pour reprendre son souffle, et finit par relever la tête, Rachel attendit patiemment et le laissa décidé du bon moment.

Rachel, je ne suis pas heureux, personne ne le sait, mais je suis entrain de mourir à petit feu,

Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Kurt Hummel !

Je te dis ce que je ressens, depuis que Blaine et moi c'est fini, j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne tourne rond, je reste avec Nael parce que au moins je ne suis pas seul, je te vois heureuse avec Brody, même Finn à trouver quelqu'un, et puis si on passe sur le plan boulot rien ne marche, j'ai foiré mon audition, Vogue est un bon job mais ce n'était pas mon rêve. Rachel je suis perdu. Et j'en ai marre de faire comme si tout allait bien.

Ecoute Kurt pour le boulot je ne peux pas t'aider, mais pour le coté sentimental, je serai toujours là, est ce que tu m'autorise un conseil ?

Bien sur, vas y je t'écoute.

Très bien, on est là depuis deux jours et je t'ai vu sourire à chaque fois que Blaine était dans ton angle de vision, c'est clair que tu ressens encore des choses pour lui, et puis ce que t'a fait Nael, ce qu'il te fait subir, je veux dire les violences, comment tu peux le laisser faire, l'histoire Karovski ne t'a pas suffit.

Nael m'a sauver la vie, si il n'avait sauté je ne serai plus là.

Tu ne dois pas te servir de cela, ce serait trop facile. Tu l'a dis toi-même, tu te sens seul, mais je ne pense que ce soit au point de détruire encore une fois.

Alors je fais quoi ? laisser Blaine revenir dans ma vie, et quitter Nael.

Il n'est jamais parti et tu le sais, Blaine fait parti de toi, vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre, il était ton alter égo, c'est grâce à lui que tu avançais. Nael et toi n'avait rien en commun.

Il est au doué coté sexe !

C'est déjà ça, ria Rachel, Sérieusement Kurt, réfléchi bien tu es amoureux de qui ?

DE TOI ! non mais c'est vrai, si j'étais hétéro, on serait ensemble tu es moi et je suis toi, on se ressemble tellement. En fait je suis toujours amoureux de Blaine.

Je préfère ca, tu m'as fait peur pendant une seconde, c'est vrai qu'on se ressemble mais nous imagine en couple ! bon bref changement de sujet, tu va quitter Nael, et je me charge de te remettre sur le chemin du bonheur.

Très bien Melle Berry mais pour le moment on nous attend en bas.

Oui tu as raison. Allez on y va.

Kurt se sentait un peu mieux depuis cette conversation, le mariage était sublime et tout le monde semblait heureux d'être là, Blaine et Nael se regardait avec une envie de meurtre mais Brody s'occupait de clamer le jeu, Kurt était restait avec ses amis du Glee Club, ca faisait du bien de les retrouver tous là, il leur avait manqué c'était certain. Nael se sentait un peu délaissé, il se réfugia au bar et se mit à boire un peu trop, la fin de la soirée se faufilait et Kurt avait envie d'aller se coucher, il voulu aller dans sa chambre mais la conversation de Rachel lui revint en mémoire, mais comment faire, il décida donc de demander à Rachel pour dormir dans leur chambre. Chose qu'elle accepta de suite. Elle lui donna les clefs et Kurt parti chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de repartir dans celle de Rachel, au moment de sortir il tomba nez à nez avec Nael. Ce dernier avait un peu trop bu, et Kurt préféra esquivez la conversation, mais Nael le retint et le repoussa à l'intérieur de la chambre. Kurt compris alors qu'encore une fois, comme çà chaque fois que Nael avait bu, il allait devoir se défendre mais sans succès, Nael était bien plus grand et costaud que lui. Kurt s'enferma dans la salle de bain, histoire de retarder la crise, puis il prit peur quand il entendit Nael frappait à la porte et lui ordonnant de sortir, l'insultant et bien pire encore. Il se mit à pleurer et se referma sur lui même, puis finalement sorti son portable et appela la seule personne dont il avait vraiment besoin…..

c'est moi Kurt,

calme toi, arrête de pleurer dis moi ce qu'il se passe,

c'est Nael, il est devenu fou, aide moi, vite, je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain

J'arrive, ne lui ouvre pas surtout ! je me dépêche.

_**Voila chapitre 4 bouclé, qui Kurt a appeler au secours….**_

_**Bonne lecture et laissez vos reviews.**_


	5. Chapter 5

K : c'est moi Kurt,

? : Calme toi, arrête de pleurer dis-moi ce qu'il se passe,

K : c'est Nael, il est devenu fou, aide moi, vite, je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain

? : J'arrive, ne lui ouvre pas surtout ! Je me dépêche.

Peu de temps avant dans le grand salon, le mariage était fini et les invités avaient quitté la pièce, tous s'étaient réunis dans le jardin, Mr Schuester, Emma, et tous les anciens du Glee Club se remémoraient les nationales, les régionales, ils parlèrent chacun leu tour de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Les nouveaux membres du Glee Club les écoutaient avec beaucoup d'attention, ils étaient stupéfaits de voir à quel point ils étaient soudé l'un à l'autre mais se demandaient aussi comment ils avaient faits pour se perdre de vue aussi vite.

R : oh on ne s'est pas tous éloignés, Mercédès m'appelle de temps en temps, et Finn régulièrement, depuis qu'il à intégrer le lycée en tant que professeur du glee club, mais là c'est différent son frère vit avec nous.

F : oui c'est vrai d'ailleurs il est Kurt ? fit Finn

R : il est monté il était fatigué.

T : il a l'air bien son petit copain, Nael c'est ça. ? fit Tina

P : ouais c'est ça fit Puck.

Bl : tu le connais ?

P : ben en fait Kurt et moi on est resté en contact je dirais même très lié, et ce mec est définitivement pas pour lui.

S : tu es passé de l'autre côté, Puck nous fait son coming out ! fit Sam

P : non mec, mais quand je suis entré dans la police de New york.

W : tu es flic, fit Mr Schuseter étonné se souvenant de son passage en prison.

P : ben ouais, je suis rangé maintenant, bref, la première affaire m'a amené sur un accident et quand je suis arrivé un jeune homme avait sorti un mec de l'eau, il avait fait une (puck réfléchit avant de dire la vérité, Kurt ne voulait pas qu'on le sache), chute du pont, ce jeune homme c'était Kurt. Depuis on s'appelle deux fois par semaine.

R : tu le savais Brody ? Comment ce se fait qu'il ne m'a rien dit. Fit Rachel

P : il y a plein de chose qu'il ne te dit pas. Il ne voulait pas que ça porte préjudice à ma carrière, un ami gay chez les flics ça le fait pas. Moi je lui ai dit que ça m'était égal mais non, pas lui.

Bl : c'est bien Kurt ça, toujours à protéger les autres avant de se protéger lui-même.

P : tu la vus depuis que tu es arrivé ?

Bl : on peut dire ça comme ça ! Je travaille dessus.

Les conversations allèrent dans tous les sens, Blaine regardait Puck, quelque chose le démangeait mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il se leva pour se rendre dans le salon, et toucha l'épaule de Puck en lui glissant un léger « suis-moi » sans que personne ne le remarque.

P : tu voulais me parler mec.

Bl : oui, dis-moi est ce que Kurt t'as parlé de ce Nael ?

P : oui comme je te l'ai dit, on est très lié, mais pourquoi cette question, la jalousie te reprend.

Bl : Nael le bat, tu es au courant de ça aussi ?

P : il a continué ? ca je ne le savais pas pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit. Il avait fait une main courante il y a quatre mois, je suis moi-même aller trouver ce type pour lui faire comprendre, je croyais qu'il avait compris. Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? ça fait un an que tu ne la pas vu

Bl : je les ai vus se disputer et quand je suis entré pour lui parler, il était de dos et torse nu, il était couvert de bleu.

P : je vais le tuer ! je l'avais prévenu.

Bl : Brody aussi l'a fait mais apparemment ça ne le touche pas, il faut aider Kurt.

P : oui je sais, on va le faire.

Puck et Blaine retournèrent avec les autres, personne n'avait remarqué leur absence, ils reprirent la conversation, au bout de quelques minutes, un portable vibra….

**Bon ce chaptire est court mais j'aime faire patienter…. Alors à qui est destinié l'appel au secours ?, il y a plien d emonde qui aurait pu recevoir ce sms ! bonne lecture et laissez vos revieiws.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chap 6 : Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal.**_

Noah senti son portable vibrer dans sa poche, il le sorti et se leva, les autres le regardèrent, il prétexta un appel important, il se recula.

ne lui ouvre surtout pas, j'arrive. Fit Noah

Dépêche-toi, il est vraiment cinglé. Fit Kurt

Puckerman regarda brièvement Blaine avant de filer aider Kurt, ce dernier comprit aussitôt ce qu'il se passait, il suivit alors Puck sans même se soucier de savoir ce que les autres pouvaient penser.

Noah attend dis moi ce qu'il se passe fit Blaine

C'est Kurt, son petit copain à encore péter un plomb, je crois que je vais vraiment le tuer cette fois fit Noah

Non c'est moi,

Je suis flic je te rappelle j'ai plus de droit que toi, ca passerai pour de la défense

Puck et Blaine arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Kurt et Puck donna un grand coup de pied pour l'ouvrir.

bonsoir Nael ! comme on se retrouve fit Noah

qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu le suis partout comme un petit chien ou quoi ? fit Nael.

Je suis invité aussi au mariage, ancienne connaissance. Maintenant écoute bien Nael, tu vas sortir de cette chambre et tu vas rentrer à New York, à mon retour je te convoque au poste pour de bon, cette je suis témoin. Kurt ouvre la porte c'est bon je suis là fit Kurt.

Tu es sur Noah ? fit Kurt.

Oui c'est bon tu peux sortir fit Blaine

Blaine ? qu'est ce que …. Fit Kurt en ouvrant la porte.

Je sais tout Kurt, Noah m'as expliqué. Ca peut pas durer comme ça, il faut que ca s'arrête, je vais t'y aider, je ne te laisse plus fit Blaine.

Est-ce que tu peux me laisser seul avec Noah s'il te plait, fit Kurt.

Je t'en prie ne me repousse pas encore, je veux t'aider fit Blaine.

S'il te plait, laisse moi, sors. Fit Kurt en retournant dans la salle de bain.

Je t'aime toujours Kurt, j'attendrais dehors.

Blaine sorti de la pièce et attendit dans le couloir.

Noah, il faut que je te parle, assied toi s'il te plait fit Kurt.

Qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu ne pardonne pas à Blaine, il est temps tu ne crois pas, ca fait un an, et il tient à toi mec, fais le premier pas. Fit Puck

Je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas lui le fautif, c'est moi qui ai rompu fit Kurt.

Toi, (Puck ne comprenait plus rien), mais tu tenais à lui plus que tout. Pourquoi.

Il y a un an quand je me suis installé à New York les choses allaient bien entre lui et moi, puis avec le temps, mon boulot devenait plus prenant, je ne répondait pas à chaque fois à ses appels, il est devenus jaloux, au cours d'une soirée et parés une disputes au téléphone, j'ai craqué, j'ai bu un peu trop et il y a eu ce type, il m'a juste embrassé mais, je l'avais laissé faire, le lendemain je me suis détesté, j'ai préférer mettre ca sur le dos de la jalousie de Blaine et j'ai rompu, il n'a jamais su pour quoi réellement. Fit Kurt en baissant la tête rouge de honte.

Le petit Kurt Hummel s'est lâché ! Waouh ! tu m'en diras tant. Fit Puck.

Je suis sérieux Puck, je m'en suis voulu des le départ, et je n'ai pas assumé cette trahison, c'est pour ca que j'ai voulu sauter de ce pont.

Bon, c'était il y a longtemps, et ce n'est pas toi qui l'a embrassé alors ou est le problème, Blaine t'aime, reviens vers lui, je suis sur qu'il comprendra.

Non je ne crois pas, je l'ai trahis, je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer, il m'en voudra des l'instant ou il saura pourquoi j'ai rompu avec lui, Je n'ai pas été honnête.

Je sui sur qu'il comprendra, laisse lui le choix, mais je suis sur qu'il est prêt à revenir vers toi. Je te laisse réfléchir, je dois aller vérifier que Nael est bien parti à plus tard Kurt.

Noah, je suis sur que Blaine est dans le couloir, demande lui de venir s'il te plait. Fit Kurt.

Tu es sur ? fit Puck.

Oui, et merci, je sais que j'ai un ami fidele maintenant. Fit Kurt en serrant Noah contre toi.

Ok c'est cool mais lâche moi c'est bizarre fit Noah

Toi et ton éternel problème d' Kurt.

Kurt lâcha Puck et attendit assis sur le lit que Blaine entre dans la chambre s'il entrait. Kurt eu un doute, et si il ne venait pas, s'il changeait d'avis, bien sur que Kurt aimais toujours Blaine, mais il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui, il fallait qu'il lui parle Noah avait raison, il était tant.

Blaine, Kurt veux te parler. Fit Noah.

C'est vrai, il veut vraiment me parler ? fit Blaine.

Oui, vas y, il faut que vous passiez ce cap, pour lui, pour toi et peut être pour vous deux. Juste une chose, ne fait pas souffrir Kurt, il assez pris de coups comme ça fit Noah

Je l'aime trop pour ça, tu n'a pas idée à quel point je l'aime et encore plus aujourd'hui. Fit Blaine

Alors rentre dans cette chambre, fermes à clef et ne ressors qu'après avoir réussi à le reconquérir…fit Puck

Merci Noah, pour tout ce que tu fais pour Blaine.

Blaine posa sa main sur la poignée pas très sur de lui, regarda une dernière fois Puck qui lui fit un signe de la tête pour le mettre en confiance, puis entra doucement, Kurt l'attendais assis sur le lit.

ferme la porte à clef, je ne veux pas être dérangé, il faut qu'on parle, il est temps que je mette les choses à plat… fit Kurt….

**CHAPITRE 6 FINI, laissez moi vos réviews, d'après vous comment va prendre Blaine la révélation de Kurt**


	7. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION RATED M EN FIN DE CHAPITRE….AVIS AUX PLUS JEUNES D'ENTRE VOUS !**

Blaine s'était approché de Kurt, il prit une chaise et s'assis juste face à lui, ni trop loin, ni trop proche, juste assez pour que la conversion soit sincère. Blaine attendait mais Kurt se fit silencieux, plus que de raison, Blaine finit par briser la glace.

Kurt, je t'en prie, prend ton temps, je veux que toi et moi on se retrouve peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je suis là pour t'écouter alors vas y fit Blaine une douceur infinie dans la voix.

Blaine ce n'est pas aussi simple fit Kurt.

Je suis sur que ce n'est pas si grave. (prenant les mains de Kurt dans les siennes) respire un grand coup et lance toi, je ne te jugerai pas.

Très bien, mais ne m'interromps pas, promis ? fit Kurt

Je te le promets. fit Blaine.

Kurt commença son récit et Blaine l'écoutait attentivement. Les mots résonnaient comme un cri de douleur, Blaine ne savait pas comment réagir, il aurait voulu se lever au fur et à mesure des déclarations de Kurt, mais il avait promis de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, Kurt s'était mis à pleurer et Blaine ne pouvait que l'aimer encore plus, bien sur l'aveu de Kurt le faisait souffrir, mais les choses avaient changé, ils avaient passé un an l'un sans l'autre, la souffrance que l'un comme l'autre avaient enduré n'avait jamais été aussi forte que l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Blaine n'avait pourtant pas l'intention de laisser les choses se faire aussi simplement, il voulait quand même faire comprendre à Kurt qu'il lui en voulait juste un peu. Mais il fallait laisser sortir ça tout de suite tant qu'ils étaient dans les aveux.

voilà, tu sais tout, ce n'était en rien ta faute, tout était de la mienne, c'est moi qui ai failli au contrat. Je ne t'ai pas été fidèle. Je t'ai trahis et je me suis hais pour cela, tellement fort que je voulais en finir avec tout ca, c'est comme ça que j'en suis arrivé à ce pont, si Nael. fit Kurt avant d'être coupé par Blaine.

Je ne veux jamais entendre ce prénom dans ta bouche, tu m'a bien compris, ce mec n'existe plus, il ne fait plus parti de ta vie. Fit Blaine en colère à l'annonce de ce nom.

J'ai compris. Ecoute Kurt mais une fois de plus coupé par Blaine.

Non c'est à moi. Je ne veux pas te mentir, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on soit honnête l'un envers l'autre. Je t'en veux Kurt, pour m'avoir laissé croire que tout était de ma faute, je me suis sentis tellement mal en pensant que c'était moi qui t'avait fait rompre, mais je suis fautif aussi, pour ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt, j'aurai du insisté, venir te voir et te faire comprendre que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Mais c'est trop tard, ca fait un an, alors on ne peut pas revenir sur ça fit Blaine.

Je sais et je comprends, est ce que tu me pardonneras un jour, Blaine, je suis vraiment désolé. Fit Kurt qui s'était levé, persuadé que Blaine allait quitter la chambre. Mais Blaine l'attrapa par le bras.

Aie. fit Kurt,

Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, fais moi voir tes bras Kurt fit Blaine

Non Blaine ne me demanda pas cela, je t'en prie fit Kurt.

Si, j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire fit Blaine.

Je ne sais pas non plus. Fit Kurt en se reculant.

Kurt, je t'en prie fit Blaine en retirant le pull de Kurt.

Blaine qu'est ce que tu fais ? fit Kurt, je pensais qu'après ce que je viens de te dire tu voudrais partir, ne plus jamais avoir envie de me voir.

Je t'aime trop pour cela. Blaine s'approche de Kurt et effleura doucement les bras de Kurt.

Blaine je ne sais pas… fit Kurt hésitant.

Si tu sais, mais tu as juste peur, peur de souffrir à nouveau, autant que j'en ai peur, mais je t'aime et ca j'en suis sur, alors laisse moi t'aider à aimer à nouveau.

Blaine approcha ses lèvres de celle de Kurt, et posa un baiser délicat pour ne pas trop le brusquer, mais très vite Kurt ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la douceur de ce baiser, rien de pouvait l'arrêter, il avait enfin retrouvé son amour, l'amour de sa vie, ca ne pouvait être que lui, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Kurt se sentit poussé contre le mur, toujours collé aux lèvres de Blaine, la passion se fit plus intense et les deux amoureux avaient du temps à rattraper, Kurt déboutonna la chemise de Blaine et planta ses yeux dans ceux de ce dernier comme un accord.

je peux ? si tu ne veux pas on peut attendre. Fit Kurt.

je suis tout à toi, laisse aller tes envies, fais le juste par ce que tu m'aimes sinon ne le fais pas fit Blaine.

Je t'aime Blaine… répondit Kurt.

Alors vas y, fais moi vibrer sous tes doigts comme toi seul sait le faire. Fit Blaine

Kurt fit glisser la chemise de Blaine et posa ses doigts froids sur son torse, dieu qu'il lui avait manqué, et dieu qu'il était beau, Kurt ne peux rien retenir, ni ses baisers brulants, ni ses caresses. Blaine fondait littéralement, personne n'aurait pu les empêché de s'aimer. Quand Kurt arriva au niveau de la ceinture du pantalon de Blaine, celui-ci eu un instinct de recul. Ce qui eu l'effet de freiner Kurt.

j'arrête la si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais. Fit Kurt.

Non t'arrête pas, excuse moi, c'est juste que ca m'a l'air tellement réel. Fit Blaine

C'est réel, mon amour, je suis là et je … fis Kurt

Redis-le ! fit Blaine en fixant Kurt dans les yeux,

Mon amour … fit Kurt, dans un moment de pause tellement intense et tellement nécessaire.

Merci fit Blaine.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Blaine pour renverser la situation et pour pousser Kurt jusqu'au lit. Mais plus de douceur, juste une envie mutuelle de retrouver leur corps. Blaine retira le T-shirt de Kurt, puis son pantalon, ils se retrouvèrent en boxer tout les deux, Blaine parcouru le corps de Kurt, ce dernier frissonner sous ses doigts et sous ses lèvres. Kurt sentit le désir montait en lui, et bientôt Blaine pu voir la bosse qui se formaient sous le boxer de Kurt, la même s'était formé dans le sien, Blaine jouait avec l'élastique de celui de Kurt, et il pouvait sentir le bout du sexe de Kurt à chaque effleurement Kurt se sentait défaillir, c'est au moment où Blaine retira la prison de tissu qui retenait le sexe de Kurt que ce dernier fondit sous ses caresses. Blaine posa d'abord de délicats baiser avant de le mettre dans sa bouche et de faire de léger va et vient. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Kurt sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, il se cambrer à chaque va et vient, puis Kurt retourna la situation et viens se peser sur Blaine, le parcourant de baiser à son tour, Blaine posa ses bras derrière sa tête et regardait Kurt parcourir son corps. Il retira le boxer de Blaine avec une délicatesse infini et pris le sexe de Blaine entre ses mains, cette fois c'est Blaine qui failli défaillir, Kurt relava légèrement le bassin de Blaine et se présenta eu bord, mais attendit juste un signal de Blaine.

je peux encore arrêter Blaine, fit Kurt.

Kurt j'aime ta douceur, et ta façon de faire les choses en prenant soin de me le demander, mais je t'en prie, j'en ai trop envie. alors ne pose pas de question et vas y, je te veux maintenant en moi, refais moi jouir comme toi seul l'as fait avant fit Blaine

Avec plaisir mon cher …. Fit Kurt en reprenant ses activités

Kurt et Blaine fit l'amour toute la nuit et au petit matin les deux amoureux prient tout leur temps pour se réveiller, après une douche ensemble bien sur, ils descendirent pour le petit déjeuner, tous les membres du Glee Club étaient là et Kurt voulu faire une petit blague à Puck.

attends, j'aimerai remercier Noah à ma façon, fit Kurt.

Tu as l'air d'être heureux, fit Blaine.

Oui et c'est grâce à toi et à cette nuit parfaite, tu ne l'es pas ? fit Kurt

Oh que si, je le suis.

Kurt entra dans la salle à manger se dirigea vers Puck.

Noah, je peux te parler ? fit Kurt

Bien sur Mec, ca a l'air d'aller mieux. Fit Noah.

Oui et c'est grâce à toi, fit Kurt un peu plus fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Grace à moi ? ben merci, fit Puck gêné.

Merci tu m'a fais revivre, fit Kurt en serrant Puck dans ses bras.

Et Mec du calme on nous regarde. fit Puck.

Je sais fit Kurt tout bas en rigolant après s'être reculé….

Tous les autres gleeks se mirent à siffler et Puck devint rouge de honte…

eh, je suis hétéro c'est cool…. Fit Puck, Kurt dis leur…

Je n'ai rien à dire moi, fit Kurt en se dirigeant vers Blaine, sauf une chose, Blaine et moi on est à nouveau ensemble, et Brody et Rachel j'aimerai que Blaine emménage à l'appartement le temps que l'on s'en trouve un bien à nous.

Kurt, je..fit Blaine.

Enfin si tu veux bien sur…fit Kurt à Blaine…

Pour seule réponse Blaine se leva et embrassa Kurt avec une passion qui fit sourire tout le glee club…

oui je le veux, mais à une condition. fit Blaine.

Tu me fais peur là ! fit Kurt.

Tous le monde retenait son souffle Kurt les regardaient avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage..

vas y je t'écoute. fit Kurt.

épouse moi ! fit Blaine plus sur de lui que jamais…

Tout le monde étaient collé aux lèvres de Kurt… qui lui ne bougeait plus, juste un son sorti dans le silence pesant.

OUI, un grand oui… fit Kurt en sautant dans les bras de Blaine…

FIN.


End file.
